sweet misconception
by dezzr08
Summary: Alec's mom died leaving alec with secrets he himself know nothing about, but when someone dangerous comes to collect this secret will it put alec and his new found friends in danger. (i suck at discriptions, and this is basicly my first fanfic go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1; FLASHBACKS…...

Prologe…..

**FLASHBACK...**

**"They say the heart goes on, but do they realize the more you fight the more you fall?"**

**song; Tokio Hotel - Rescue Me/ Rette Mich**

"_I'm not gunna let him get us baby, ok." The panicked women said as she shoved her 10 year old son into the closet. "He's not gunna hurt us.." She continued to soothe him, softly brushing the hair on his head with her shaky hands. "whatever happens promise me you wont make any noise!" She stared deeply into the eyes of the only thing that really mattered to her in life, his identical blue eyes where rimmed with red from crying. "but mommy don't leave me, please mommy!" he replied, reluctant to release her or the black stitched stuffed cat in his frightened hands. The sound of multiple pairs of heavy footwear coming up the stairs was heard threw their angry sobs. "PROMISE ME!". She said a little more forced knowing her son didn't go back on his promises. "O-ok..." he managed to reply before she gave him a lingering kiss on the forehead and pushed him the rest of the way into the closet, locking it with a brass skeleton key she had in her pocket. Turning back to the door of her sons room, just in time to hear footsteps approach it. The air was eerie and still the sound of there labored breathing married the atmosphere. Alec was watching his mother from the little slits in the closet door. For what felt like hours passed, when the silence was finally broken by the gold door handle of his room turning slowly and pushed opened revealing his father and two other men dressed in all black. "my oh my" a familiar but totally unwelcome voiced said out loud. "Maryse don't you look just as beautiful as I remember?" Alec's father said approaching her with open arms and a keen smirk on his face. With his arms extended for a hug Alec could see the faint out line of a gun tucked into the front of his fathers pants, the shine from the low lit room reflecting off its surface proved his suspicions. "What do you want Robert!?" she spat his name like it had been acid on her tongue. Robert dropped his arms swiftly and a slight frown replaced his once visible smirked, he almost looked like a wounded puppy. ALMOST. "Can't a man visit his ex wife and child to say hello?" smirk back on his face. "speaking of..." he continued "Where is the little brat?". he said light heartedly. Alec felt as if his heart where going to popped out of his chest from the mention of his where abouts."he's not here" she replied like it was the most common of knowledge. "But, what's the real reason your here, and not out doing what ever the hell low life scum like you do." She took a couple steps back as Robert slowly made his way to her. Her retreating stopped when the back of her legs hit her son's bed and caused her to fall back onto it in a sitting position. Robert got on one knee and roughly grabbed her chin with his rough callused hands and looked her dead in the eye. "now baby no need to hurt my feelings and the perks of being most feared man in New York has my life anything besides low, but alas you are right I'm not here to say hello". She rolled her eyes the expression of "DUHH" on her face was very apparent. "im here for the papers" he stated simply. Alec was confused. "What papers?" He thought to himself. But his thoughts where interrupted by his mothers reply. "I don't know what your talking about." To anyone else it would appear to them that she was telling the truth but Alec knew his mother, if the change in her stance wasn't enough, her eyes were growing vicious, and her shoulders tense. Robert gave a light chuckle before getting off his position on the ground and turning to his guards which Alec forgot where there and spoke. "Tom keep a good look on the front of the house, Jacob watch the front door." They both replied with a quick "yes sir" and went to there places. Alec's legs where becoming numb from sitting in the closet, his eyes hurt from the darkness and his chest was tight from asthma. Which only reminded him he didn't have a his pump. But that didn't matter right now Alec's eyes went back to his mom and dad and waited for them to continue. "you know. The papers with your mothers account numbers and will?" he said in a tone that implied he was talking to a toddler. "The one with her signature... ring any bells?" he said tapping her lightly in the side of the head with his gun. Before Alec could process what he was talking about he jumped at the sound of gruff yelling from Robert and a sharp yelp from his mother. "UGH YOU BITCH!" He said pulling Maryse by the back of her hair and throwing her to the floor and whipping his now spit covered eye. "I WAS GUNNA BE NICE ABOUT THIS BUT NOW YOU 'VE PISSED ME OFF, JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER DID WHEN SHE REFUSED TO TELL ME WHERE THE PAPERS WHERE, I WONT HESITATE TO DO TO YOU WHAT I DID TO HER!" he said cocking his gun and pointing it to the now wide eyed women on the floor. Alec was holding his chest he couldn't breathe, tears where stinging the corners of his eyes but he refused to alter a single sound like he promised. "Now I'm going to ask you again WHERE ARE THE PAPERS!". Maryse was breathing heavily "I...W-Wouldn't give you the papers if...M-my life depended on it." Robert squinted his eyes "Well sweetheart it just might" he said before his leather boot met her face with a sickening "crack". Then got down into a squat to get closer,Alec was now having a full blown asthma attack. "Now you have one last chance because my patience is wearing thin, and quite frankly your still alive because well..." he shrugged his shoulders and lifted her face with his gun "I love a pretty face" he snickered. Alec's mom looked at him directly in the eyes and spat blood covered saliva at his shirt for the second time, and that's all it took. Robert got up point the gun at the center of her forehead "GO TO HELL" she yelled. "You first." and pulled the trigger ending her life and leaving the house for the second time in Alec's life. As the darkness took over his vision he vowed the next time he saw his father Alec would be the one to walk away._

_. __Randomness!…._

_. _My name is Desiree ;-*

_. _I am Bisexual! YES, I go BOTH ways Gotta PRomBLEmmemmeme? ,..,

_. __I'm VERY excepting of everyone! 3_

_._My favorite eye colors are _YELLOW __or __GREEN!_

_. _**people call me 'Bane' … (Not because of T.M.I)**

_.__ I need a beta for this story so if you wanna be it just message me! _

"_**Well this is my first real fanfic I hope you guys will like it. I was sketchy about putting it up I just didn't think it was good enough after reading some amazing Malec stories I got nerves. YUP! I'm a chicken sue me. Well… REVIEWS ARE COURAGE, AND HELP ME WRITE MORE CHAPTERS.**_

_**WELL… PEACE LOVE AND ALL THAT GOOD SHIT." 333 **_

_**Xoxo, Bane :-***_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2; THE ASYLUM…...

**"Rose's are red violets are blue, life's a bitch and there's nothing you can do."**

**song; Tokio Hotel - Hey You.**

_10 Years Later…_

ALEC P.O.V-

"Welcome to hell" the worker said as he brutally shoved me out of the bus and onto the dirt floor. The sun was hot and I'm already sweating from being out of the dully fanned bus. "Hell, oh really?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought I was already in hell but, thanks for clarifying my confusion." I said spiting out the dirt that made it in my mouth during the fall. "And is the straight jacket really necessary, I'm sure a big guy like you could take me down if I tried to run." I continued giving him my best flirty smile I could manage. "nice try pretty boy but, I don't swing that way, but I'm sure there are plenty of guys in that would love to '_**play**__'_ with someone like you and as for the jacket strictly rules you are at a mental hospital after all. No matter H-how tight it is..". He swallowed while replying eyeing me up and down. 'don't swing that way my ass' I thought. Now looking him up and down he wasn't really ugly in the slightest he had bleach blonde hair almost white, fair skin and dark black eyes that read mystery and creep to me, but to say in the least not really my type I'm into guys that are more….'_**flamboyant' **_you could say. I guess he saw me checking him out because I had to hold back a yelp when he roughly grabbed the back of the jacket and pulled me off the floor.

Standing up I was able to get a good look at the place. It was a huge building but it reminded me of an old Victorian mansion, it had two white pillars in the front of the house and a big brown door in the middle. It had about nine windows on each side of the pillars in rows of three but, only the first row closest to the floor didn't have bars in front of it. The lawn was huge and the grass green with a white fountain in the middle of it. The fountain had and angel holding up a sword and gold cup and the water was pooling at it's feet like a lake or something… like I care. Still holding onto the jacket the man whose name I learned was Sebastian from the name tag on his shirt, pushed me towards the front gate where a little speaker was perched on a pole. "can I call you Sebby?" (_Kuroshitsuji/Black butler reference.) _I asked. "No." is all he said and we walked the rest of the way in silence till I was standing directly in front of the intercom "go on" he said. "I gotta get your bags, oh and keep your hand off my sister." he finished with a stern look and turned on his heels and walked away. "No promises." I mumbled. "Wait!..Hey DUMBASS how do you suppose I press the button" I said turning around but he was already out of sight. Sighing deeply I leaned down eye level with the little box and saw a button the read 'push'. Checking that no one was around to see I quickly stuck out my little pink tongue and pressed the button. God this cant be sanitary. 'BUUZUZZZZZ' came a sound and was quickly reinforced by a sweet females voice. "Hello." She said. "Uhh hi. I'm Alec I'm new here and in a straight jacket and I really have to take a piss" I said getting aggravated that I'm in the wool trap in 90 degree weather. "OH! Mr. Lightwood yup your arrival was scheduled for today." she said in a up tone. melodramatic voice. "yeah!" I said slightly making fun of her unnecessary excitement, this was my entering of a PhyscWard not an excepted invitation to a damn country club. I waited a moment for a reply but nothing came. "Well…mind opening the gate, I cant hold it forever" I said rolling my eyes and tapping my foot on the ground. "U-uuhh oh… well um yes!" she said I could practically hear her blush. So naïve why would they let her work here, might as well have fun with it, right? "And before I go in can I get a name sweetie?" I waited expectantly. "Clary..". "well nice to meet you Clar…." my sentence was cut off by the opening buzz and the gates slowly separating. Well okay then.

Once inside the building I was greeted by a bouncing red head with bright green eyes and little freckles all over her nose. Cute I thought but still not my type. "hi I'm Clary!" ohh that makes sense. She stuck out her hand and I raised an eyebrow at her as to say 'r u kidding me'. "Right straight jacket forgot" she said with a snap of her fingers and red dusting her cheeks. She walked behind me and started unbuckling one of the three buckles. "Well, as you know I'm Alec…..and your cute." I said sizing her up an down. What can I say? I can't help my flirty nature even if I wasn't that interested. She chuckled lightly and said "I wouldn't let my brother Sebastian hear you say that, he has a thing about guys trying to talk to me double for patients." Clary dropped the jacket and walked around me and stuck out her hand again for a proper greeting "oh so your Sebby's sister, right he is for trying to protecting such a.." I said taking the her hand and kissing her knuckles lightly "pretty little thing like yourself" her blush deepened and she swiped her hand away and looked at the floor '_Too easy'_. "we should get you to your room". "by all means lead the way" I said smirking slightly.

Walking away from the doors arch way this place looked even more like a mansion. In front of us where the classic double stairs. One to the left and one to the right, but both meeting on the same floor. The stairs had what looked to be a red Persian rug on it I honestly liked it. At the bottom of the first stair set to the left where two doors one read 'kitchen' the other 'staff bathroom' in big black roman letters. The second stair case to the right also had two doors agents the wall, one said 'storage' and the other 'staff rooms' (_the house also stolen from Kuroshitsuji_.) I turned to Clary and raised an eyebrow. "So I'm guessing patients are held on the second floor?" "Well held is such a mean word but yes, they spend most of there time on the second floor. Only because in the left wing are where the rooms are and in the right are the cafeteria, rec. room and extracurriculars." she replied as we started to make are way up the left side stair case where the rooms are. Extracurricular there must be children here to. "extracurricular like what?" I asked genually interested. If I'm gunna be here for a while might as well know, right? "huh. Well there's only three, but there's the music room, gym witch you can only enter when there's a supervisor. Usually it's my brother or my father. My father's name is Valentine, so you know he doesn't like people getting on his bad side he's honestly kind of scary. But anyhow the last is the art room only open mon-thurs because that's the only time my mom can be there. She's a wonderful artist and her name is Jocelyn. She looks just like me you cant miss her." "mhhhmm.." getting a little lost in thought of how big this place is. "…and the third floor?" "The infirmary" she stated simply. I'm not sure how long we where walking or talking but my attention was snapped back when Clary stated 'this is your stop.' Looking at the door it had a white card sliding lock, and the number 13 on it. Well so much for having good luck on my stay here I thought bitterly. "you'll be rooming with Jace.." She said his name with a dreamy tone and red started spreading across her face. 'aw someone's got a crush' I thought to myself. "He's a really nice guy and he'll tell you more about this place then I could." "Um.. What else am I missing…OH yeah! Room doors here are shut automatically at 10:00 pm and opened automatically for you at 8am the next day, this is a very high tech hospital. You do not have a card only staff do so if you need something opened ask one of us" she said showing me the card hanging from a rainbow beaded necklace around her neck and sliding it in and pushing the door open for me. "good luck and dinners at 7 in 20 minutes." before I could ask her why I needed the good luck or why dinner was at such a late time she shoved me in and locked the door. Turning around I saw two full sized beds witch in my opinion are to small for some one of my height I'm 6'1 I thought matter of factly but, what ever. Beside each bed where two side table drawers with lamps on them. Then to the far left was a double door closet I assume id be sharing with this 'Jace'. On the right side another door I assumed to be a bathroom. Looking back towards the beds I notice my luggage on the one to the right. "when and how the hell did those get here before we did" I asked out loud. "hmff w.e" I shrugged my shoulders and walked to my suit case and started unpacking.

Putting the last of my stuff in the closet I tucked my suitcase under my bed and put my stuffed kitty 'Church' on top of 'my' pillow. Yup 'MY' pillow god knows what could be on the one they provided me. After fixing my covers and sitting on the corner of my bed I checked my watch 6;55, five minutes till dinner. My thoughts where interrupted (god what's with this place cant get a single coherent thought out) by the sound of the bathroom door opening. I started turning my head to say "Hi I'm Alec and…". The next thing out of my mouth was the up most high pitch most loud most testosterone lacking scream I could ever manage. Because what I came face to face with was not the best of welcome parties. What stood in the door way indeed I'm guessing was Jace but a very naked one. "OH DEAR GOD YOU COULD KILL SOMEONE WITH THAT THING." I shouted and threw the covers over my head Jace rose a gentle eyebrow before processing what was happening. "DUDE WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Jace yelled back taking a towel off the hook on the bathroom door to cover himself.. I was so embarrassed I swore I could die, not that that would necessarily be a bad thing, but still replied. "IM YOUR NEW ROOM MATE ALEC NOW PUT THAT THING AWAY BEFORE IT ATTACKS ME!". I continued. "oh Alec I heard about you. Suicidal, bipolar, anxiety, asthma, 6'1, Alex Evans look alike, male,18 years old. Am I missing anything?" I peeked out from behind the covers and was surprised at what I seen. "when did you get boxers on.." I raised my eyebrow in question "and hold on Alex Evans are you saying I look like a fruity blue eyed modeling bitch, he not even that good looking.(An Obvious lie he's sexy) AND how the FUCK do YOU know anything about me besides my FUCKING NAME YOU CREEP?" Jace gave a light chuckle. "and there's the bipolar part. don't worry bro I'm not stalking you, I'm just checken up on who my room mate would be, and besides I'm the eyes and ears of this place so I would have found out eventually." He said with a very cocky smirk on his face. Now that I could get a good look at him, Jace was actually really dare I say hot. He had sandy blonde hair that fell over his face in soft waves, golden eyes and skin to match, full lips ….my eyes wondered a little lower six pak & a Monster sized di-' "hey your not gay right?" Jace asked with an eyebrow raised. I blinked twice, Blushing like I've never done before I answered. "Uuhh actually I'm Bi." I looked down ready for him to flip out. "Oh cool, as long you don't try to sleep with me and you don't bring guys into bed while I'm here well be good." Once again I blinked twice. "What did you say?" I looked dumbfounded. Jace gave me a questioning look but replied anyways. "I said as long as you don't-" "I know what you said" I stared at him "I was just expecting you to yell or kick me out or something." It was Jace's turn to look dumb. "why would I do that?". He asked curiously. "its nothing its just I got into a lot of fights senior year for it and….". Jace held up a finger. "its okay bro I don't mind, anyways its time for dinner" he smiled and threw a white t-shirt over his head and started combing threw is hair with his fingers he seemed pretty sane, I guess ill have to start digging up some dirt of my own. "alright I'm starved that prick on the bus stole my snickers bar" I said frowning like a 4 year old. Jace laughed "that's Sebastian for you, I swear he's the biggest dick head I've ever met then again… I am trying to get with his sister." I had to think about it for a moment before remembering who he was talking about. "Oh Clary she is pretty damn-". I stopped my sentence when Jace gave me the scariest look I've ever seen with a small hint of the evil eye. "uhh U-umm 'Pretty damn nice." I finished differently giving a freakishly big and fake smile. He just smirked.

Opening the door and walking into the hall he continued. "Yeah, first rule I go by a strict guy code, Clary's mine I saw her first." He said as we walked down the hall towards the right wing. "its all good I just think she's pretty I'm leaning more towards home team if you know what I mean." I said giving him a joking wink while nudging him with my elbow in fake interest. "Get out of here man" he laughed and pushed me. "GASPS!". I said in dramatically gay way. "did you just push me?". I held up a finger and did the whole head rolling thing I've seen girls do I tried so hard to hold the laugh that was threatening to escape my mouth. "and if I did?" he replied whipping if nonexistent long hair in my face in challenge, I could tell he was holding back his to. "Your so gunna get it." I yelled. But Jace was already half way down the hall.

Running after him people looked at us like we where 'Crazy' witch is kinda ironic considering where in a mental institution. But I could care less. While running I noticed some people I didn't see early there was two girls standing against a door that read number 5. One girl was tall really really pretty with black long hair up to her waist, the other and light brown skin big brown eyes and shoulder length curly black hair, she was pretty as well.

Catching up to Jace I got close enough to jump on his back and bring him down right. But before I could, something sparkly caught my eye and distracted me. so when I jumped Jace ducked and I ended up flying over him and rolling a couple feet away. Not before crashing into a scared looking Clary who just managed to come up the stairs. Laying in a heap I could hear those girls from early giggling as the past. "Trying to break the new kid on the first day Jace?" the tall girl with black hair said "Oh shut up Izzy, don't you have a boyfriend to go break you dictating bitch?." The girl Izzy glared at him. "Its not my fault if he does everything I say!" iz gave a huff and stomped away. They let heel that big here? This place doesn't cease to amaze me. "Looking to my left to, I saw Jace helping up Clary gently from her elbow. "ughh thanks for the help man". I grunted sarcastically. "Well you know ladies first.." he said jokingly. Then I winced at Jace's yelling. "MAGNUS GET YOUR GLITTERY ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ITS YOUR FAULT TOO!". The sound of heels tapping filled the hall. "I highly doubt it was my fault I'm barely wearing any glitter today, maybe if you dumb asses weren't running around this wouldn't have happened." My ears perked up at sexiest voice I've ever heard in my life. From my position on the ground all I could see was purple snake skin boots make there way towards me. My head was really hurting and I'm sure I was seeing double. "Are you okay?" That beautiful voice asked. When a hand gently grabbed my arm I looked up and couldn't help but to take in a sharp breathe, causing my head to spin a little. But I didn't care because what I saw where the most amazing gold-green eyes I've ever come across on the most beautiful man I've had the pleasure of seeing in my life. My head was still spinning and things where getting blurry, the last I remembered was saying 'Beautiful' and him raising an eyebrow at this, before darkness surrounded me and dreams of those eyes clouded my mind.

_RANDOMNESS….._

_. __Second chapter! WOOEEEWHOOOO! (I hope it wasn't to terrible)_

_._**STILL NEED A BETA! ****(HELP ME PLZ)**

**. ****you guys should SO check out 1 of my favorite shows ****'Black Butler'**** on YOUTUBE ****J….**

**Welllll….I hope you liked it I update really fast because I'm not that busy of a person. U-umm.. Well I just don't have a life LOL. So I'm looking for idea on how 'ALEC' should wake up. REVIEW WITH IDEA'S! SOoOoo…..PEACE LOVE AND ALL THAT GREAT SHIT!****Xoxo, BANE :-***


End file.
